iSpin
by Babycub
Summary: SmartBarbie challenge! What's happens when Sam and freddie play spin the bottle at a sleepover? Rated T cause some sexual matter and we dont want the kiddies to talk about me


Author's Note: iSpin the bottle a SmartBarbie's challenge. =] iDont own iCarly either so wahhh ={

iSpin… For Love

"Hey Carls how's the sleep over going?" Sam said unlocking her locker.

"Good but we can't just have Gibby as the only boy," Carly said smirking.

"Heeeyy what's going on at that party that I don't know about??" I said questioning.

"Oh nothing just some fun," Carly said.

"Ohhh no, I know that look more than I know fatcakes. And mama knows her fatcakes!" I said as a matter of fact. Carls lift skipping happily. Something was really going down at that party tonight.

~**Lunch Time~**

Sam had to sit with Fredrilla cause Carly lift school early. Yum did I smell HAM!!! Yes finally some food. Freddie was in line before me and…HE TOOK MY HAM! Man, now I gotta eat the salad surprise and I don't even think the salad if crisp. Ew. We sat down and Benson was eating my ham merrily. I was gonna do something about this.

"Omigosh is that the makers of Apple®!" I said. Freddie turned around quick making him drop his ham. I picked it up and stuffed it in my mouth before he could turn back around.

"What happened to my sandwich… Sam?" Freddie said already knowing that Sam had devoured the ham**. **

"How should I know some jerk took the last sandwich," Sam said with bits of the food in her mouth.

"Whatever pig," Freddie said. Sam took a few drinks of Freddie's Gatorade to swish down his food. And jumped on him and started pounding away.

"Ow! Sam get off of me!!" Freddie said trying to get Sam off of him. Freddie grabbed both of Sam's hands and ended up on top of her. They stood like that for a couple of minutes staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey Fredwerid are you gonna get off of me by any chance?" Sam said knowing that she never wanted him to go.

"Oh, My fault," Freddie said getting up to see that the whole cafeteria was looking at them. Sam blushed and smiled. But then quickly stop because she didn't want Freddie to see her.

~**Going to the Sleepover~**

Author's Note : Sorry about the sudden change but I had to put it in P.O.V so that you guys wouldn't get confused!! -

Carly's P.O.V

Sam came to my house early because she had to tell me something that she said was importain.

"Hey Carls" Sam said entering the apartment.

"What's happened meat lover!" I said plopping on the couch.

"Well just gotta tell you something I lik-" Sam was cut off by Freddie coming inside. "

"Hey Carly sorry I'm early I didn't want my mom to make me ware that one-piece pajama.

I laughed at the sight of that.

" Sam can you go upstairs and get some blankets? Bring Freddie with you it's a lot." I said while putting popcorn in the red microwave.

" Come on Fredilla lets go" Sam said to Freddie. And with that my plan was into play.

Sam's P.O.V

" Hey Sam give me a sec I want to change into to my pj's," Freddie said. He probably will wear some bunny slippers with SpongeBob's face on them. He came out the bathroom without a shirt like Gibby always does. But this was different. His body was chisel and oh sooo gorgeous. Freddie smiled at me and then I founded out that I staring at him.

"What are you smiling at nub?" I said going back to being his bully. He pulled me into the bathroom with him and my blood pressure began to rise uncontrollably. He whispered in my ear.

"Sammy do you like what you see?" Freddie said sexual. All I could do was nod my head because when I tried to say something back nothing would come out.

Freddie's P.O.V.

I was happy by Sam's reaction. I started kissing her on her neck and hearing her moan with the pleasure that I was giving her was truly amazing. She tasted so good… I didn't want to stop. I had to but my body wasn't letting me leave hers. I took her soft body in mines hands to get closer to her.

" Freddie I think we should go and get the blankets." Sam said pushing me away. I'm not gonna lie I was hurt. But it's okay. We went upstairs to get the blankets and gave them to Carly. Sam and I sat very far away from each other while we were on the couch. Carly plopped down in the middle to cover the huge gap between us. The bell door rung and Sam got up to answer it. I looked down at her butt…wow. She really is growing up. And her boobs what size is she like a "C"? Freddie stop thinking about her like that.

**Author's Note : How do you like it? I'm Not done but I hope you guys are going to enjoy it. Well the bottle scene will be in the next chapter so yea! REVIEW PRETTY PLZ!**

**(//_^) **


End file.
